Hearts
by AnimeLover943
Summary: Hearts is a girl only guild. There long time enemy Tiger's Eye destroys the guilds wall and tables. That does it! The girls go and get revenge and when other guilds come its gonna get crazy. Accepting IDEAS!
1. Chapter 1

**So I picked some ocs, they all will be in this chapter if I did not pick your oc SORRY real sorry.**

**Dai (DAY) (My Oc): Say the disclaimer Kira **

**Kira: I don't want to**

**Dai: Say the disclaimer Luna**

**Luna: No**

**Alisa: Dai does not own Fairy Tail**

A girl slowly walked down the streets. The girl wore a hood but you could still see the girls face and hair. She wore a yellow tube top with black shorts and black converse. Her black hair was held in a side pony tail and her yellow eyes looked around the streets. The black haired girl stopped in front of a large building with a sign that said Hearts. The girl pushed the doors of the guild open.

"I'm home," she yelled.

"Welcome home Dai," a just barely teenaged girl said. She wore a long-sleeved shirt with black sleeves, black leggings and white socks with black doll shoes. Her light brown hair was held up in twin pony tails by brown ribbons.

"Hey Alisa," Dai said happy. "At least someone says hi," Dai said turning her head to Luna and Kira. Kira shrugged and Luna just looked at her silver owl Liena.

Luna wore black strapless top that goes only to the end of her rib cage so you can see her guild mark, black and blue stripy flappy arm warmers, black cloak with the hearts symbol on the front and a hood that she always wears. A black necklace made out of scales with a blue scaly charm in the shape of a star, black short shorts with a blue scaly belt around her waist, knee high black high heeled boots. She carries a small black scaly bag around her thigh that is a nether bag it holds all of her stuff. Her blue eyes didn't even look at Dai. Her black and blue streaks were in a high ponytail.

Kira wears a black shirt with a black leather jacket, with loose blue jeans, black boots that lace up to her knees, and a sliver pendant around her neck shaped like a cross with a snake around it, and black glasses for reading. Her razzmatazz (shade of pink) looked around the room. Her blend of blonde, black, red and purple hair out and looked as choppy as always with her bleach white strip in a little braid.

"Well I can tell you why there upset," a voice came. It was the guild masters voice. She was in her early 20's. Her blue hair was in a braid and her purple eyes showed that she was mad. She wore a pink tube top and white booty shorts with pink flats. "We had a little visit with Tiger's Eye today," the bluenette flared with anger. " Flina please settle down," Dai said sweat dropping. " Who are the Tigers…..OH them," Alisa said forgetting the guilds rival. "I say we teach them a lesson," Kira said standing up.

"Yeah Kira," Flina exclaimed.

"Let's get those boys back," Luna said. "I agree with Luna,"Liena said agreeing.

Dai stood there silently, until three girls walked into the guild. "Dee-Chan,"Charnette yelled giving Dai a bear hug.

She wore a black dress that is spaghetti strapped and has different shades of black and grey designs on it. It's knee length and has a fanned out bottom half. Black thick combat boots cover her feet. Her hair is a light pink that falls right below her chest and is put up in a tight bun with bangs that cover her right eye, her spacey emerald green eyes stared.

"What are you guys doing," another girl asked. Her long jet black hair with green and white streaks blew to the side because of the wind. She wore a black spaghetti strap shirt with dark green lettering that says (Daddy's little wolf cub) in blood red that goes up to 3 cm below her chest and a black and purple unzipped hoodie and some black ripped jeans with dark blue converse and a white moon crescent from her dad and a green leaf necklace and an Aries symbol chain and her blood red head phone around her neck.

"We are going to get those Tigers back," Flina exclaimed.

"Kai, please help me…..they are trying to get revenge on the Tigers," Dai exclaimed running to one of her best friends. "But they did this ," Luna exclaimed and pointed to one destroyed wall and three destroyed tables including chairs. "How dare they," Kai growled under her breath.

"Hold on there, they did that," the third figure asked. Her hair was out and was a midnight black with her bangs covering her left eye, so she could hide her scar that was there. Her black and red skirt blew to the side because of the wind and her black shirt was a tiny bit wrinkly. She bent down to tie on of her black boot's laces.

"Well they did do that…..So lets get them back," Dai exclaimed. "Yeah," all the girls exclaimed but the third figure that was still tying her shoe. "Singer-Chan come on," Charnette yelled.

The girls made there way over to Tiger's Eye. Kai kicked down the doors and Kira marched her way to one of the boys. She growled as she pulled her arm back ready to punch him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dai: Hey Dai here and would like…Liena!**

**Liena: Okay Dai-Chan does not own Fairy Tail**

**Luna: Why would she?**

**Dai: HEY!**

Kira moved her arm to punch him. The boy barely dodged. "Oh my little Kira what got you all worked up," he asked. His greyish blueish eyes stared into her pink colored eyes stared back until they cheeks tinted pink. Kira broke the stare and yelled "Vincent how dare you and your gang come a mess up OUR guild."

Vincent wore a dark coat with a long tail on the right side, and a collar with a larger left side. There is a blue band on the left bicep of the coat, which also has blue, ornate scrollwork sewn into the left side of the upper back, and a blue lining. Hands are covered by light blue gloves, and he wears blue dress slacks, with black leather shoes. He smirked and his silver spikes in the back moved back and forth.

Kira bit her bottom lip from telling him how cute he looked…..BAD Kira don't think that kind of stuff she mentally scolded. It was true Kira had feelings for him but would never say. Kira turned her head to her group. Dai stomped over to another boy and picked him up by the collar. Luna ran over to Dai and yelled at the scared boy "Where is your guild master." Alisa jumped up and down happily "guild fight," she cheered.

"His up here," Kai yelled. "You can't go in there," a guy said steping out and stands in front of Kai. "Ryo move," Kai commands.

Sorry its short but hope you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Dai: I do not own Fairy Tail **

Ryo gulped "Um Master is not here right now." Kai glared at him "Oh really then why don't we go check." Charnette opened the door to find….. "NOTHING," Dai yelled throwing the boy she was holding to the side.

Ryo wore light brownish short pants that reach down to his knees and he wears a black short sleeved shirt and black vans and a black hat that has the guild's mark on it.

Kira stared at him and then at Vincent. "Listen Flina we can settle this at the GMGs," a person spoke. Flina turned her head to the source her eyes instantly turned into fire. "Kyo finally you're here,"Flina growled.

Viola walked up to him. (Um I said her in the last chapter but she was Singer-Chan) "How long is that she asked the black haired man. Kyo was in his early 20's. His black haired resembled Natsu's. He wore a dark green long sleeved shirt with a blue vest and black vans.

"I believe 5 months from now," Alisa said. "Fine 5 months from we will whoop your Tiger ass," Luna exclaimed. "No we will beat the shit out of you guys," Elliot Excellis shouted.

He wore a black butler coat with a dark wine red cravat, white long sleeved polo, and a gray vest. Black leather belt with black pants, white fingerless gloves and charcoal gray combat boots. He had a teal shoulder length rat tail.

Dai stayed quiet. "We will beat you and show Fiore who is the best guild in the guild," Dai exclaimed. With that the girls exited the guild. "You really showed them," Viola shouted. Alisa grabbed Dai's hands "Let's get Kira and go train," she exclaimed. "Okay than Viola, Kai and Luna will go train for the GMGs," Flina stated. " Dai, Luna, Alisa, Kira and Viola will participate in the GMGs," Flina said " Kai you'll be back up." Dai sighed her guild sometimes. "Then we leave tomorrow," Kira shouted running home Alisa, Luna and Kai did the same. Viola stared at a bush. All of a sudden Charnette popped out. "Um Charnette what are you doing," Dai asked. " I was chasing a squirrel," Charnette stated. "Well let's go train," Dai exclaimed running to her apartment they were neighbors.


End file.
